Chaz McFreely
Chaz McFreely is a famous athlete and a daredevil stuntman, who's never content until something has been done to...THE EXTREME! He tends to be cocky and is slightly naive at times. He appears in MySims Galaxy as a stuntman in the Wii version and a surfer in the DS version, but has had a stunt accident prior MySims Townies. He returns in the Wii version of MySims Islanders as a resident of Sims Island. He also appears in MySims: Build Your Life!, MySims Fusion, MySims Riddled Mischief, MySims Medieval, MySims Action, MySims Super Spiez! and MySims: Sim's Melee. Role in Games Chaz McFreely (MySims Galaxy Wii)|MySims Galaxy (Wii) Chaz McFreely (MySims Galaxy DS)|MySims Galaxy (DS) Chaz (MySims Townies)|MySims Townies (Wii) Chaz (MySims Townies DS)|MySims Townies (DS) Chaz (MySims Townies 2)|MySims Townies 2 Chaz MacFreely (MySims: Build Your Life!)|MySims: Build Your Life! Chaz (MSRM)|MySims Riddled Mischief Chaz (MySims Medieval)|MySims Medieval Chaz (MySims Islanders Wii)|MySims Islanders (Wii) Chaz (MySims Islanders DS)|MySims Islanders (DS) Chaz (MySims Islanders 2 Wii)|MySims Islanders 2 (Wii/Wii U) Chaz (MySims Action)|MySims Action Chaz (Super Spiez)|MySims Super Spiez! Chaz (MySims: Sim's Melee)|MySims: Sim's Melee Chaz (MySims Police Force Wii)|MySims Police Force (Wii) Chaz (MySims Police Force DS)|MySims Police Force (DS) Chaz McFreely (MySims CityLife)|MySims CityLife Chaz McFreely (MySims Racing 3DS)|MySims Racing (3DS) Chaz McFreely (Matt's MySims Mania)|Matt's MySims Mania Trivia *It is interesting to note that Chaz owns shark-themed items, like his plane & his car, due to his inability to swim, yet he still does things such as Kite Surfing in various games. *According to Official Nintendo Magazine, Chaz McFreely is based on their editor, Chandra Nair. *Chaz's name means "free man", which might suggest the possible etymology of his name. Since Chaz is always "extreme" and bold, this suggests his freedom in whatever he does. This also might be the etymology of his last name ("McFreely"). *Chaz is one of the two sims who has a fanclub; the other is DJ Candy. *In MySims SkyHeroes, Chaz says his catchphrase is "Go Rad or Go Home." It is a reference to some of the lyrics, "Go Hard or Go Home," from the Rihanna song, "Hard." It is also a reference to "Go Big or Go Home." *In MySims: The Mystery of Barracuda Mountain he is a speaking cameo. *In MySims Agents 3, Chaz is paid to help Morrigan and later, he apologizes to You for what he had done. *In MySims Medieval, he is the only character with one trait. *He claims that he knew Nicki from school in MySims Galaxy. *According to Tim, Chaz has a huge house in a rich area in the city somewhere, but claims he is not meant to tell you that. *Chaz and Tyler are the only townie Sims in the DS version of MySims Islanders to host a minigame. }} Category:Characters Category:MySims Galaxy Characters Category:MySims Fusion Characters Category:Love Category:MySims Townies Wii Characters Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:MySims Townies DS Characters Category:MySims Police Force Characters Category:MySims CityLife Characters Category:MSCL Fun Characters Category:MySims Islanders 2 Characters